A Cruel Game
by GrantsNolan
Summary: Sebastian sighed as he shoved his calculus book into his locker. He just could not take his eyes off the beautiful boy. He was just breathtaking and Sebastian has been in love with him for ages now but Kurt will never even notice him. Nerd!Sebastian Cheerio!Kurt


There he stood at his locker, surrounded by all the other Cheerios, looking like an

angel. Kurt Hummel. Sebastian sighed as he shoved his calculus book into his locker. He just could not take his eyes off the beautiful boy. He was just breathtaking and Sebastian has been in love with him for ages now but Kurt will never even notice him, he was just a little nerd with thick black rimmed glasses, without friends and Kurt was the most wanted guy at school. He was the captain of the cheer leading squad and so out of Sebastian's league.

He fell in love with the angelic boy the moment he first saw him, it was when he transferred to McKinley because he was bullied too much at his old school and just couldn't take it any more. Sadly the situation hasn't really changed at his new school, he was still the target of the football team. He was shoved into lockers, his books were knocked out of his hands and he was slushied on a daily basis. Sebastian sighed and closed his locker. He just had to accept that he would stay single for the rest of high school. Maybe once he's at college he'll find a nice guy who will understand him and love him despite the fact that he is not a really interesting guy, may be even boring and not particularly attractive. It still was hard to be alone sometimes but he had to deal with it.

His mother always told him that he was a gorgeous guy and that every boy would be lucky to have him but Sebastian did not really believe her. The jocks at school made it clear that no one will

ever want him. As he turned around he saw Kurt again. Santana was whispering something into his ear giggling. Sebastian noticed that Kurt looked worried, he furrowed his eyebrows and chewed his bottom lip softly.

Sebastian was really good at reading Kurt's body language because he had been watching the boy at school for such a long time. He wondered why Kurt waslooking so distressed, what was going on? As Kurt

shook his head Quinn started to talking to him. She looked furious. Santana and the

other Cheerios just crossed their arms over their chests and nodded while Quinn was talk(ing). Kurt sighed and nodded softly as if he'd given up and agreed to whatever the other cheerleader wanted him to do. They probably wanted to bully some kid again, Sebastian

just hoped that it would not be him this time.

Suddenly the Cheerios turned around and looked straight at Sebastian. "Great", - the boy thought, he was probably going to get a slushie into his face again.

He put his book bag down on the ground, he did not want his books to get soaked. The boy closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the ice to hit his face but the cold never came. Sebastian opened his eyes again eventually. The sight that greeted him made his breath hitch. Right in front of him stood Kurt Hummel with a dashing smile on his lips.

"Hi", the cheerio said softly. "Oh my god, is it Kurt talking to me? That's impossible!" Sebastian thought. He turned around and looked over his shoulder to make sure that his crush was not talking to anyone who was standing behind him and saw no one there. Kurt was really talking to him, smiling at him.

Sebastian had no idea what to say or do, he opened his mouth but made no sound. He was too nervous. Kurt chuckled softly as he looked at the flustered boy in front of him. "God, his laugh is so beautiful" - Sebastian thought.

"Can you talk?", Kurt asked after a while.

Sebastian realised how strange he was behaving, but this was his chance so there was no way he could screw this up!

"Uhm no… I mean yes! I can talk, of course I can! I mean… yeah", Sebastian rambled, he wanted to slap himself. Kurt just kept smiling and it made Sebastian's heart melt.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and put his hand on the collar of Sebastian's white shirt and toyed with it a little bit. Was this really happening? Was Kurt really touching him?

"So.. Sebastian…", Kurt mumbled. "That's your name, right?"

Sebastian nodded quickly. Kurt freaking Hummel knew his name.

"I wondered if you want to.. go on a date with me? Tonight, dinner at Breadstix?"

This was not happening. He was dreaming. Kurt was not asking him out. He's Sebastian Smythe, the guy nobody wanted especially not the gorgeous Cheerio. Somebody must have shoved him against the lockers with a little bit too much force and he's in a beautiful coma right now.

"So what do you say?", Kurt asked again as he tucked on Sebastians collar.

Sebastian just nodded, of course he wanted to go out with Kurt.

"Oh my god, yes!", Sebastian exclaimed. "Yes I would love to, yes yes!"

Kurt grinned at him. "Okay, then I'll pick you up at eight". He winked at the taller boy before he turned around and walked back to the other Cheerios.

They started laughing as Kurt joined them and all of them walked down the hallway.

Sebastian got lost in his thoughts. He had a date, a date with the boy of his dreams. This was unbelievable. Kurt had actually asked him out and he was going to spend the whole evening with him. He was so freaking excited and he needed to go home and get ready immediately.

When he entered his house he was still smiling like and idiot, his mom noticed that something was going on.

"What's up with you?", Anne Smythe asked as her son sat down at the kitchen table. "You're never that happy when you return from school. Not that I don't like it."

Anne loved to see Sebastian smile, it was not something that happened often. He was such a lonely child, she really did not understand why no one wanted to be friends with him. It broke Anne's heart that Sebastian has been bullied so much and she just wished that she could help him.

Sebastian's smile widened as his mom asked him why he was so happy.

"Have I told you about Kurt Hummel, mom?"  
>Anne raised an eyebrow as she saw her son smiling "The cheerleader that looks like an angel and was sent from heaven?"<p>

Sebastian blushed and looked down at his hands in his lap. He really told his mom too much but she has always been his best friend as well and she knew everything about him. The boy was really happy that he had such an amazing mother.

"Yeah, him", he mumbled, still a little bit embarrassed. Anne ruffled Sebastians hair playfully. "And what do you want to tell me about him?"

"Well…", he bit his bottom lip. "He kind of asked me out on a date."

Anne squealed at her sons words and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god Sebby!", she exclaimed.

Sebastian just smiled as his mother hugged him and he really enjoyed this moment.

"How did that happen?", Anne pulled away a little bit to look into Sebastian's eyes.

"I've been standing at my locker and he's been there too, talking to his friends. They all turned around and looked at me so I thought I was to get slushy into my face again and I closed my eyes. But when I opened my eyes in a while it has been just Kurt standing in front of me".

Anne nodded as she listened to him.

"I was really surprised and had no idea what to say because I was so nervous. I never thought that Kurt would ever talk to me. But he did and then he asked if I want to go out with him tonight and I said yes of course."

Sebastian's face started to hurt because he's been smiling so much.

"I am so happy for you, honey. I am so happy that someone finally realised how amazing you are."

She petted his cheek affectionately.

"Do you already know what you're wearing for the date, love?"

Sebastian's eyes widened when he heard her asking, Fuck. He didn't even think about that yet. Sebastian raced out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He needed to look good for Kurt. Sebastian stared at himself in his full length mirror.

The green-eyed boy sighed. He looked like an idiot. He was wearing white polo shirt and pants that were not really form-fitting and his red converse have seen better days too. Kurt loved fashion and Sebastian really wanted to wear something that the beautiful boy would like. He opened his closet and kneeled. Sebastian searched a really special pair of jeans, they were dark blue and really tight. When his mom bought them for Sebastian and gave them to him, he blushed and hid the jeans in the back of his closet. The boy never wanted to wear them because they were way too skinny for his taste but he knew that Kurt would like them.

It took time but he finally found them and got up again.

After he'd taken a shower the boy looked into the mirror again. His hair was a mess, Sebastian grabbed some hair gel and tried to style it a little bit. He was actually pretty satisfied with the result. He smiled as he grabbed his contacts and put them in. They were rather uncomfortable but he didn't want his glasses to destroy the new look.

Sebastian left his bathroom and looked at the skinny jeans that were left on his bed. He felt confident that day and he was sure that he could actually look good in them. He put them on and got dressed in a plain white cotton shirt.

The boy liked his appearance and he was convinced that Kurt was going to like it too.

After he brushed his teeth he left his room and went downstairs. His mom came out of the kitchen and looked at him. Anne whistled and Sebastian blushed again.

"You look great, Seb." She softly kissed his temple.

"Thank you mom." he answered with a small smile on his lips.

"Is he going to pick you up?"

Sebastian looked down at his watch, Kurt has been supposed to pick him up in ten minutes and he was suddenly really, really nervous.

The boy went to the living room and sat down on the couch because his legs felt like they turned into jelly and he was scared that he was going to faint.  
>But thirty minutes later Kurt still was not there.<p>

Sebastian sighed as he looked down at his watch again. There probably was a good reason for Kurt's tardiness. Maybe his car broke down and he had to wait for his father. The Cheerio did not even have Sebastian's phone number and that's why he has not called him and told Sebastian that he was going to be late…. Damn it. Who was he even kidding? Sebastian stood up. Kurt didn't even consider coming. He got his hopes up and thought that he was actually going to have a nice evening with the boy that he was in love with.

Sebastian just was not meant to be happy.

He waited another ten minutes before he got up and walked towards the stairs again. Sebastian just wanted to curl up in his bed and spend the night like he spent every single evening until now, all by himself with his beloved books.

As he took the first step, someone rang the doorbell. His heart skipped a beat. Could that be him?

Was Kurt finally there to pick him up for their date? The green-eyed boy turned around and walked towards the door. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and was greeted by the cheerleader's beautiful face. Sebastian took a moment to just look at him. He'd never seen Kurt out of his Cheerio's uniform and he looked amazing at that moment.

Kurt was wearing a plain blue-white striped shirt with a boat neck and jeans that were too tight to be legal and Sebastian could not take his eyes off him.

"Hi." Sebastian breathed eventually.

"Hello." Kurt answered as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Sebastian wondered how they even fit. Those jeans were so incredibly tight.

But something was different about Kurt, he didn't appear as confident as he did as school. Maybe he was a little bit nervous himself.

They just stared at each other for a moment until Kurt broke the silence.

"Do you wanna go now?"

Sebastian just nodded. They walked towards the car and Sebastian opened the door with shaky fingers. Kurt entered the car after him and started the engine.

They drove towards the restaurant in silence. To Sebastian it was not an awkward silence though, he was too busy staring at the beautiful boy next to him.

They finally reached their destination and Kurt parked the car. The two of them entered the restaurant and got seated.

Kurt looked into the menu and did not pay any attention to his date.

Sebastian chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he thought about something to say. He really wanted to start a conversation to break the ice but he did not know how to do that.

He was not used to talk to boys of his age.

"Uhm… you look really good tonight." he said quietly. "I mean… out of your uniform."

Kurt looked up from the menu and met Sebastians eyes, the other boy looked down quickly.

"Thanks." Kurt answered simply. It was quiet for a moment. "I like your outfit too. Its different from what you're usually wearing."

The taller-boys eyes widened, Kurt just said that he likes his outfit! He was so glad that he'd stepped out of his comfort zone.

This gave him the boost of confidence that he really, extremely needed.

The two of them ordered their food and Sebastian smiled at the boy in front of him who was playing with the hem of his shirt. He cleared his throat to get the Cheerio's attention. Kurt looked up a little bit confused, he kind of looked like he'd forgotten that Sebastian was sitting in front of him.

"I was kind of surprised that you asked me out today. You know… we never really talked to each other before."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in surprise as he listened to what Sebastian was saying, he opened his mouth as if he wanted to answer but he closed it again.

Sebastian waited a moment before he continued.

"I thought you did not even know that I exist."

Kurt snorted. "Of course I know that you exist. The Cheerios throw a slushy into your face almost every day, Sebastian."

His words hurt Sebastian, this was not the way he wanted Kurt to remember him. He wanted Kurt to notice him because he's a nice guy with a cute smile or something. Not because he's the victim of the football team and the cheer leading squad.

Sebastian looked down at his lap, what was he even thinking? Of course it was not because of his 'good looks', he just was the unattractive nerd who gets bullied and who nobody cares about. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Hey." Kurt's voice ripped him out of his thoughts. Sebastian looked up and saw Kurt's warm blue eyes. Sebastian was confused, Kurt did not look like he wanted to mock him, he looked like he actually noticed how hurtful his words were and that he was sorry.

"That came out wrong…", Kurt bit his bottom lip as he slowly reached out his hand and placed it on Sebastians which was lying on the table.

Sebastian's breathing hitched as Kurt touched him, the boy's hand was just as soft as Sebastian imagined it to be.

"I know you from the calculus class we share. You always sit in the front row and you solve all the tasks while everybody else is sleeping or playing on their phones." Kurt smiled softly and it made Sebastian's heart beat a little bit faster. "It's kind of adorable."

Sebastian was almost crying at this point. Kurt called him adorable and they were holding hands and Kurt was finally smiling and he looked like he was actually enjoying this date too. It made Sebastian incredibly happy.

"Are you gonna smile now?" Kurt asked after a while, Sebastian has been lost in his thoughts again. "I've seen you sad enough times at school, now I really want to see you happy for a change."

Kurt's sweet words made the shy boy smile widely and he looked down at his lap to hide his blush.

This conversation broke the ice between the two of them and they talked about their mutual love for music and musicals as they ate their dinner.

An hour later Kurt could not stop looking at his watch, he looked at it every two minutes and it made Sebastian nervous. Was Kurt bored of him?

"Do you have somewhere to be?", Sebastian asked him after the blue eyed boy checked his watch for the twentieth time.

"Uhm.. yeah." Kurt answered as he furrowed his eyebrows, he looked like he was not sure about what to say. "I have a curfew."

"Oh." Sebastian mumbled, he would have loved to chat with Kurt for a little bit longer but he understood that Kurt needed to be home, he did not want to get him in trouble. His own mother did not give him a curfew. She knew that he never went out with any friends so she did not want to destroy his first date.  
>asked for their bill and Sebastian paid for both of them and then they left the restaurant and got into Kurt's Navigator.<p>

The drive back to Sebastians house was silent again. Kurt looked like he was lost in his thoughts so Sebastian did not want to interrupt him. He wanted to give the beautiful boy some space, the whole evening was a bit overwhelming for him too.

Kurt parked the car in front of Sebastians house and they got out of it.

Sebastian did not know how to say good bye to Kurt as they stood on the front porch. Was a hug too much? God he'd never done something like this before.

The Cheerio looked around nervously, maybe he had the same problem as the other boy.

No one said a word, blue eyes met green ones and Sebastian forgot how to breathe for a moment.

"Could you close your eyes please?" Kurt asked eventually.

Sebastian nodded eagerly and squeezed his eyes shut. Oh my god was Kurt going to kiss him? Was he finally gonna get his first kiss? His first kiss from the boy he had a crush on? Was he even ready to be kissed? Yes, yes of course, he really wanted it. He was sure that he never wanted anything more than this kiss.

But the kiss never came.

Instead of soft lips he felt stinging cold ice on his face. He was shocked. What did just happen? Did Kurt throw a slushy at him? He heard loud laughter, he knew this cruel laughter.

He knew exactly who had done this to him.

Sebastian slowly blinked his eyes open, he did not really see anything, his eyes were full of unshed tears and ice. Sebastian saw Santana and the other Cheerios stand in front of him, laughing and pointing their fingers in a mocking way at him.

"Surprise loser!", Quinn Fabray yelled at him, suddenly he was shoved, he slipped and fell to the ground. He landed on his ass and the girls started to laugh again.

Where was Kurt, why was he doing this to him? Everything has been a lie.

He wrapped his arms around his knees and made himself as small as possible, the last thing he saw when they walked away had been the flash of a camera.

Finally Sebastian allowed the tears to fall, he stood up, opened the door and ran up the stairs to his room. He even ignored the cheerful greeting of his mother.

Sebastian did not even bother to strip out of his stained clothes before he buried himself under his thick comforter.

The boy just closed his eyes and hoped that he'd freeze to death.


End file.
